What do You Mean to Me?
by Light27
Summary: You don't know what you have until you have lost it... "I didn't know you felt that way... I-I didn't know you-". MikuxLenxRin.
1. Auditions?

**What Do You Mean To Me?**_  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid nor other real things that I used in the story.. They all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_When you're new,_  
_Everything makes no sense._

**Chapter 1: Audition?**

"Hey, did you heard about the talent audition next month?"

"Yeah... apparently the school is looking for students with talent."

"I bet the winner gets some prize or special something from the school."

"Let's sign up for it!"

Rin unintentionally overheard a few girls in her class chatting about an audition. She was still sitting at her place in the class. Traces of the class lesson was still on the whiteboard - some mathematical calculation that she wasn't paying attention to. The teachers had left the class for some time now but students were still lingering around with their friends. Apparently some flyers about the audition were handed out to every class in the school.

"Talent audition, huh?" Rin muttered.

"Hey!" a boy's voice greeted Rin.

Rin looked at her right to find a certain boy. Her best friend. Even though he was in a different class, he always made his way to see her during recess, before heading home and occasionally played truant in her class when there is no teacher. He pulled a chair and sat next to her.

"What were you thinking so hardly about?" the boy asked.

"Ahh... did you hear that there is talent audition next month?" Rin asked.

"A talent audition? What's that about? I've seen some flyers in my class but I didn't really bother about it..."

"Beats me... but..."

"but?" the boy waited for her continuation.

"apparently, the school is looking for some talents in the school..."

"You're thinking of entering it, right?" the boy asked with a sarcastic yet playful tone.

"NO! I'll waste none of my talents on such things..."

"There she goes again... Not being honest with herself." the boy said. "We could enter as a pair if you want, like we did in middle school-"

"NO!"

"Just kidding... geez you're so loud today... Anyways, let's go home or do you have any extra-curricular activities today?" the boy asked.

"Nothing... Let's go home, Len."

They both picked up their bags and headed out of class together.

**:.:.:**

On the way home,

The sun was setting over the horizon, it gave the sky a orange-yellowish hue. Underneath this sky, two figures walked home together side-by-side.

"Hey, Rin..." Len said.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Can you believe that we're in high school now?"

"Of course, Baka. Time is always moving." Rin replied.

"Time, huh? You know, I feel like I should do something in high school, you know? Be a part of something... make something of myself..." Len said.

"What are you talking about, huh? Did you hit your head somewhere today?"

"No..." Len looked at Rin with a bothered expression but later revert to his usual gentle one. "I'm just saying, I'm thinking of entering that audition you talked about. Who knows, maybe I'll meet someone..."

"Yeah, right!" Rin said. "Anyways, bye! See you tomorrow."

Rin bid goodbye and went into her house. Len and Rin were neighbours for some reason so they make a habit of walking to and from school together since elementary school.

Len smiled as he waved at Rin and walked to his house. He entered his house and went straight for his room. He purposely fell on his bed. A soft thump broke his fall.

He laid on his bed, arms wide open. He stared at the ceiling with a thinking expression.

"Should I enter the audition?"

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! I'm still new so please bear with my flaws, okay? If you can, please suggest some ways I can improve my writing, don't hold back. I appreciate constructive criticism.

**Next Chapter**: Green


	2. Green

**Chapter 2: Green**

It was morning, school was about to start. Though some students could still be seen walking towards the school in no hurry, some even goofed around with their friends right past the gate. Some distance away from school, Len and Rin was walking in a rather slow pace. Rin was wearing the usual uniform with a white ribbon on top of her head as an addition. Len stick to the rules and wear plain uniform - although his uniform was slightly bigger than his build.

"It seems that they accept entry as a pair, a group or solo." Len said. "The audition is next month but the competition is another few months ahead..."

"Are you really going to enter that thing?" Rin asked. "And how did you even get that flyer anyways? I thought you didn't even notice it yesterday."

"I took one from Kaito-senpai." Len explained. We hung out yesterday at the ice-cream parlour, but he ate all the ice-cream though. I wasn't sure why I was even there in the first place..."

"So, you're going to enter it?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure... I want to win but I can't do it by myself... Do you want to enter with-"

"NO!" Rin cut Len off. "I know exactly what you had in mind!"

"But we could win it if we enter as-"

"NO!"

"Aww! We could do it like in middle-"

"NO MEANS NO, Len!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to yell..."

Rin shot Len a perturbed look which goes away when Len smiled apologetically.

They reached the school and stored their shoes in the cabinets. Later, they made their way to their respective classes.

Rin sat at her place and put her notebook on the table. She didn't really felt like starting a conversation with anyone in her class so most of the time she kept quiet and minded her own business.

"Hey Rin, the auditions-"

"OH GIMME A BRE-" Rin let out before she stopped and looked to her right. She almost lose her cool to her friend, Gumi. Gumi was staring at Rin with a confuse expression. They became quick friends since the start of high school and hung out ever since so Gumi was the only person that Rin really talked to.

"Is something wrong, Rin?" Gumi asked.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you." Rin apologised. "Is all Len's fault..."

"What did he do this time?"

"He insist on entering that stupid audition together." Rin explained. "I didn't want to do it."

"You guys are the same as usual!" she said with mirthful tone. "So anyways, I was asking you whether you're going to participate in the audition or not?"

"Probably not." Rin said dryly.

"Really? I was hoping to see you-"

Rin cupped her hand over Gumi's mouth who later tried to speak even though only muffled sounds was heard.

"I don't want anyone in this school to know... what I did in middle school..." Rin said as she let go of Gumi.

"Why? I thought your-" Gumi was cut off, once more by Rin's hand.

"Not. A. Word." Rin said with a scary voice.

Gumi nodded repeatedly.

"Good morning class." the class teacher said. The whole replied and sat at their respective seats before the class started.

**• • •**

The recess bell rang throughout the corridors. The teachers left their classes as the students have their lunch.

Len entered Rin's class with a bento in hand. He pulled a chair next to Rin and ate their lunch together.

"Doesn't it bother you, Len?" Rin asked after putting her bento on the table.

"What?" Len said as he did the same thing.

"You come to my class every recess period, you wait for me a the end of school and sometimes you even hang out here..."

"Not at all..." Len unpacked his bento and so did Rin. "If I don't this... what's going to become of you? Are you going to keep quiet all the time? Even Guni hangs out with her classmates."

"That's-"

"I'm just saying, I couldn't bear letting you be alone."

Rin couldn't come up with a comeback. It was true, she didn't really know how to talk to her classmates because she's afraid to get close to someone new. Len had always been there for since elementary throughout middle school. Len had always accompanied her. He was her friend, her best friend.

"Umm.. excuse me." a voice spoke.

Len and Rin looked at the speaker. She had a teal coloured hair tied up in twin ponytails. She had a pair of emerald orbs that complement her features.

"Kagamine Len, right?" she asked.

Len nodded.

"My name's Hatsune Miku. I wanted to ask you something..." Miku said.

"Umm sure. What is it?" Len asked.

"I was wondering if w-we umm I mean you could enter the auditions with me?" Miku asked with slight blush on her face.

"As a pair?" Len asked.

Miku nodded.

"Sounds great!" Len replied. "How about we meet up after school?"

"Um, okay!" Miku replied mirthfully. "Meet me at the library, okay?"

Len nodded.

Miku gave a cute happy smile before walking away from Len and Rin.

"Look at that Rin! I'm entering the auditions after all!" Len said, excitement was on his face before turning into a concerned one. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rin replied. "I'm glad for you."

They finished their lunch and soon, recess period was over.

**• • •**

Rin walked home that evening. Under the usual orange-yellowish sky, the birds flew in a V-formation to their nests. Unlike the birds that were travelling in a group, Rin walked home alone.

Her steps was slow and sluggish as if despondent causing her ribbon to bounce rather slowly and filled with lacklustre. What's the reason behind her condition?

Ah yes.. Len wasn't walking along with her. He stayed a little late to meet up with that Miku. The pair stayed a little late to discuss their plans for the upcoming audition at the school library.

"Why do I even care? Len is free to hang out with whoever he likes..." Rin muttered under her breathe.

She looked at the sky, the yellow hue seemed to dissipate leaving the orange hue alone in the sky. The sun sets even more.

"Len..."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading up until now. This is my first Vocaloid fanfic ever... so any comments/reviews would be really much appreciated.

**Next chapter: **Loneliness?


End file.
